Please Don't Fade
by Sims3Infinity
Summary: A few Solangelo One-shots. The first is about how Will tells Nico of his feelings. I gave myself the feels so be prepared for lots of fluff ahead!
1. You are so loved

**The story picture is my hand drawn version of someone else's picture of Nico, I tried to find it so I could link it here, but I couldn't. Also, all characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

It had been eight days since the great battle, eight days since the defeat of Gaia, and Nico had been having a little trouble sleeping. His decision to let Octavian kill himself haunted him while he was trying to sleep, but also another thing. Over the past few days Nico had felt distracted, he'd be going about his day-to-day business and then he'd suddenly wake from a daydream without previously even being aware he was in one. He'd hardly gotten anything done because thoughts of something, some_one_, had crept into his mind and decided to make a home there, and Nico was _not_ happy about it.

He was lying in his coffin-like bed, once again daydreaming, when a sharp knock on his cabin door made him jump up. He took a look through the peep-hole and spotted a mop of blond hair, his heart quickened and the stirring in his stomach, which had become way to familiar recently, appeared. Nico stepped away from the door, smoothing down his hair and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, he didn't want to say anything embarrassing, then he pulled the door open to see the beaming smile of Will Solace.

Maybe the designer of the cabin was right about Hades kids being vampires, because Nico hissed when the sudden sunlight from outside hit his eyes. Will chuckled and walked inside.

"'Sup Death-Boy? What took you so long to open the door?" He had a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Nico rub his eyes after being half blinded.

"Uh, I was sleeping." Nico mumbled and went over to sit back on his bed, still trying to blink the sun out of his eyes.

"Y'know, you could have at least _visited_ me in the hospital since you've been let out. Like, I know you're probably busy being all heroic and stuff, but don't you have time to hang out with a friend?" Nico's head shot up at this, and he gave Will a questioning look.

"_Friend?"_

"Oh, don't give me that." Will replied, sitting down next to him on the bed. "You have plenty of friends; I don't know why you haven't realised that. Anyways, that's not what I've come to talk about. I have a day off from the infirmary and wanted to know how you're doing. Have you been following doctor's order?"

"Uh... Yeah, yeah." Nico knew he didn't sound very convincing, but he couldn't help it.

"No underworld magic?"

"Nope."

"Really? Promise?"

"I, uh, promise?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me di Angelo." When he heard Nico sigh in exasperation, he turned his head to look him in the eye. "I'm trying to help you! If you keep using your ghosty powers then you're going to just fade away, and there's no coming back from that, Nico! I don't _want_ you to fade away." Now it was Will's turn to sigh, "I'm just trying to help." He repeats, looking at the ground.

After a long pause Nico speaks up, practically whispering. "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" Will replies, still staring at the cabin floor.

"Why don't you want me to fade?" Nico shifts uncomfortably. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone just wanted me to fade away. Sometimes _I_ just want to-"

"Don't." Will interrupts. "Don't talk like that. No one wants you to fade. We all want you _here_. When will you see that, di Angelo? I thought, when you chose the stay here at Camp Half-Blood, that meant you'd gotten over your stupid idea that everyone hates you. We don't hate you, I don't hate you. I'm trying to _help_ you, because that's what friends do, Nico."

That word again, _friends_. Nico was scared about having friends; it usually ended in someone getting hurt. He didn't want Will getting hurt...

"Okay." He answered simply.

"You haven't been sleeping." Will points out, "Those bags under your eyes are more prominent than usual. Anything you wanna talk about?" When he gets nothing but silence he says simply, "It's what friends would do..."

Nico was surprised that Will hadn't pulled the 'doctors orders' card, but he was glad. He wanted to be friends with Will, not a patient.

"I... I can't sleep when I'm thinking about things..."

"What kinda things?" Will pressed, scooting a little closer to Nico.

He flinches slightly at the contact but pretended not to notice. "Things about...people." He says carefully, he didn't want to admit that he couldn't sleep because he'd been daydreaming about him and Will.

Nico had developed a rather large crush on Will Solace, so large that he wasn't even sure it was just a crush anymore. He was constantly on his mind and it bothered him, because there was no way the son of Apollo would like him back. It was almost like Percy Jackson all over again, almost. He thought almost because it seemed different this time, rather than being obsessed with someone because they were everything he had dreamed a hero would be, it was more of a warm, bubbly feeling when he saw them. He grew hot when Will smiled, caught himself grinning when Will laughed, wished it was him every time he heard a knock on the door, and, most of all, he craved being close to Will. Nico wasn't one for physical contact, he avoided it when he could, but Will was the only person, other than his sister, Hazel, that Nico _wanted_ to be close to. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist, smell his hair, nuzzle his neck.

Once again Nico caught himself daydreaming and snapped out of it just as Will cleared his throat. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Y'know, I haven't been able to sleep much recently, either." Will announces, not hearing Nico. "I can't stop thinking about this _one _person. They're adorable and gorgeous and funny in their own little way. They can be a right grump sometimes too, but I find it quite endearing." Will looked at the ceiling smiling.

He seemed so happy, Nico felt his heart sink. Will didn't like him, he liked someone else. Probably some girl that worked at the infirmary with him. Nico guessed that's what he got for not visiting. "They, err, they sound great." Nico attempted to sound glad for his friend.

"They are. They're amazing. But they don't see that. You see, they think everyone hates them, they've even told me before that they don't see much reason in staying alive. And that upsets me, because they're loved so much but I don't know how to show them." Will says, turning to Nico, his eyes alive but seeming sad too.

"Well... Maybe you could tell them?" Nico suggests. Hating to be helping Will get with someone else but if it would make Will happy... "Maybe if they knew how you feel, they'd see more of a reason to stay. They probably need someone like you to help them through it, to make them feel loved..." Nico's voice faded out as he realised he was explaining exactly what_ he_ needed. His heart panged with longing for Will to make him feel loved, to give him a reason to not just end everything.

"You know what?" Will exclaims, jumping up and turning to the door, "That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do! I'm going to tell them how I feel and, hopefully, they feel the same!"

Nico hung his head, staring at the plank flooring. His last hopes of ever being with Will vanished and a tear made its way down his cheek. Just as he felt like fading away into nothingness, he realised Will was still standing there, and he felt his light fingers tilt his head up to look him in the eyes.

He brushed Nico's tear away and smiled, he face lighting up. "I like you a lot, Nico di Angelo."

Nico's faced showed a mixture of shock, happiness and confusion as Will pulled him off the bed and into his arms. He placed a light kiss on Nico's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder and sliding his arms around him, holding him.

"You are so, _so_ loved, Nico." He heard Will whisper as he cried into Will's chest, partly out of sadness but mostly because he was so damn happy.

**I gave myself the feels while writing this! Let me know what you think in the reviews, and if you want to request something, feel free!**


	2. Doctor's Orders and Butterfly Kisses

Will's eyes shot open, he wasn't sure what woke him but he knew for sure he hadn't woken naturally. Judging by the darkness of the cabin it was still pretty early, the sun hadn't risen yet. He narrowed his eyes to try and find Nico in the gloom.

Nico had been having a bit of a hard time of it lately, with nightmares and depression, so Will had taken to sleeping in one of the bunks in the Hades cabin so, if Nico needed him, he was right there. He could just make out the darker patch across the room that was most likely Nico's bed, and he listened, waiting to find out what had woken him.

After a few minutes he heard it again, a whimper coming from Nico's direction. Not loud, but obviously loud enough to wake Will. He waited, telling himself that if he heard it again then he would go over to make sure he's alright. A few more minutes passed and, just as Will was drifting back into sleep, Nico screamed. Will threw himself out of bed, landing hard on the wooden flooring and scrambled towards the sounds. Now he was closer he could see that Nico's face was scrunched up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Nico?" Will barely whispered but Nico started thrashing, whimpers escaping his mouth. Will ducked as one of Nico's bony arms almost whacked him across the head. "Nico!" Another scream came from the younger boy and Will was panicking now, even in the darkness of the early morning he could see that Nico was fading.

He reached out to place a hand on his chest, holding him down but it passed right through. "Nico, please! Wake up! Oh my Gods, wake up, Nico, please!" Tears fell from Will's own eyes now as he tried to find a part of Nico that _wasn't_ faded. He placed his hand on Nico's cheek, sighing in relief when it was solid, and began wiping the son of Hades tears away, gently stroking his face, whispering for him to wake up.

Eventually his breathing slowed and he became silent. Will froze. He gently lowered his head to just above Nico's heart, listening, hoping. "Oh, thank the Gods!" The steady beating of his heart was still there. Will placed his head on Nico's chest, listening and loving every beat he heard, reaching his hand up to stroke Nico's cheek absentmindedly.

A few hours later, Nico woke, looking down at the sleeping Will on his chest. His heart fluttered at the sight of him and he felt his face heat up from the contact. Turning his face away he noticed Will's hand on the pillow beside him. Slowly, he leaned forward and nuzzled it slightly, hearing Will's breathing become uneven. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You comfy there?" Nico croaked, clearing his throat.

"You're a bit bony." Will stood up and stretched. "Man, my knees _kill!"_

"Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep half sitting on the floor, half laying on me." Nico started to get up too but he noticed he was only wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and boxers, so he quickly pulled the blankets back up to cover his legs.

"Ah, couldn't resist." Will winked, giving Nico one of his dazzling smiles that he had fallen for. "Get _up_ you lazy thing!" Will went to pull the blankets off of Nico.

"Will! No, don't!" But it was too late. Nico froze, staring at Will, his face bright red.

"What's wrong?" Noticing Nico's face he chuckled, "Aw, come on. I work in the infirmary! Nothing I haven't seen before." But he leaned forwards whispering in Nico's ear, "You've got nice legs though, death-boy." Then laughed as Nico's face grew even darker.

Nico grumbled and went over to his drawers, pulling out some black skinny jeans and putting them on, all the while Will tried to keep a straight face. "What?"

"You're so adorable, y'know? Like, you're a little grumpy ball of rage, but cute too. How does that work? You're impossible and it _hurts._" Will mimed being stabbed in the stomach, falling to the ground dramatically. Nico rolled his eyes, smiling at his ridiculous boyfriend.

_Boyfriends? Is that what we are?_ Nico wasn't sure; they hadn't really talked about it.

He sat down opposite Will on the floor, his face growing serious. "Will, why _were_ you asleep on me?"

"You woke me up with your whimpering and screaming. Nightmare, I'm guessing." He answered, matter-of-factly, but then Nico saw sadness wash over his face. "Then you... You started fading. My hand went right through your chest... Your face was the only real thing left so I just wiped your tears and stroked your face until I hoped it was gonna pass. It did and for a split second I thought you'd died. Never before have I loved the sound of someone's heart beat, I fell asleep listening to yours, making sure you were still here with me..." He chocked then cleared his throat, scowling at Nico. "Don't you dare do that again, you scared the crap outta me! What am I supposed to do when that happens? I'm a doctor and I've never felt so useless!"He was still scowling but Nico's loving smile made his own face soften too.

"I heard you. You said my name I think. I held onto that, as an anchor to the real world." Nico answered softly.

Will scooted forwards and leaned in close, whispering "What was the dream?"

"Tartarus. Except this time I wasn't there. You'd fallen in and there was nothing I could do. I know what it's like to go there alone, and I'm terrified that something will happen someday and you'd be trapped there. That _can't_ happen! I..I..-"

"You had a dream about me, huh?" Will smiled teasingly.

"Yeah." Nico suddenly grew hot, realising how close their faces were, "N-not a good one though..." Will's chuckle tickled his face.

"Don't worry, di Angelo, I'm in no danger of going to hell. I'm too perfect." He said, winking. When Nico scoffed Will pushed him onto his back, so he was looking down at the son of Hades, hovering over him, their faces centimetres apart. "D'you say something?"

Surprisingly, Nico wasn't embarrassed by the closeness. "If you ever did find yourself there, I'd probably have to be the one to fish back you out." He grinned.

"Wanna bet?" Will said, raising his eyebrows.

"No." The conversation got serious again. "I'm not going to bet on whether my worst nightmare comes true or not. You're staying right here, where I can make sure nothing hurts you." Then Nico smiled, and imitated Will's voice, "Doctor's orders."

Will laughed and leaned forward, pacing a light kiss between Nico's eyes. He felt Nico tense, they'd never kissed before. They'd held hands on the beach when no one else was there and Will cuddled him once while watching a scary movie, but that was it when it came to showing affection. He pulled back, looking Nico in the eyes as he leaned forward again kissing his left cheek, his right, his forehead. When he felt Nico relax, he smiled, placing butterfly kisses all over Nico's face. Once he'd claimed every inch of skin on his face, Will gently pressed his lips to his neck, just underneath his jaw. When he heard Nico gasp he looked up. "Sorry, I-"

"N-no, it's okay, I...I, err, I liked it." Nico stammered, his eyes flickered to Will's lips and back up to his eyes.

Will's face lit up and slowly he lowered back down. He looked at Nico, waiting for consent and, when he got it, he pressed his lips against Nico's, only slightly, but enough to get both their hearts beating faster. He pulled back, looking at Nico lovingly. For a while his eyes stayed closed, as though he was savouring the moment, then they opened slowly to see Will looking down at him and he pulled the biggest grin Will had ever seen him make. "Hey." He whispered, still grinning.

Will rolled off and laid down next to Nico, turning his face to Nico, looking into his eyes. "Hey, you."

They laid there for a while, until Nico shuffled over so he could put his head on Will's chest. Will kissed the top of his head and began to play with his dark hair as Nico listened to his gentle breathing.

"Is this what we're going to do today? Just lie here?" Will chuckled.

"Hmm."

"I'm fine with that." Will stroked Nico's hair between his fingers.

"Good."

"Are we gonna move?"

"Nope." Then after a few seconds, "You're staying here, doctor's orders."

"Hey, that's my phrase!" Will pretended to be offended.

Nico lifted his head to look at Will, a permanent grin on his face still, "Mine now." He said quietly.

And that's how they spent their day, lying there speaking in hushed tones about anything and everything. Nico had never felt like he'd belonged more.

**I seriously can't handle Solangelo fluff, I was grinning like an idiot the whole time I was typing this up!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews on my first fan fiction, and the favourites and follows! They mean a lot, guys, thanks :D**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	3. My Sleeping Beauty

_**Warning: very slight smut (I wouldn't class it as smut but I thought I'd mention just in case!)**_

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Will was jumping around in circles at the Hades cabin, barely able to contain his excitement. "You're not gonna regret this Nico! I've brought all the Disney classics, and Tangled because it's just a great movie."

"Keep it down, most the other campers are asleep, Will." Nico grumbled, though he was suppressing a smile because Will was just too adorable when he was excited. They had been planning this night ever since Will found out that Nico had never watched a Disney film, and though Nico wasn't sure he'd be into them, the way Will's face light up when they talked about it made it impossible to say no.

"What d'you wanna watch first?" Will stumbled over to the couch Nico was perched on, carrying a pile of DVD's that went higher than his head.

"Just choose one, I don't mind."

"Ah, don't be so grumpy! Lighten up, it's Disney!" Will carefully set down the mountain of DVD's, picked one and set it up. On his way back to the couch, Will gave Nico a questioning look, his eyes darting between him and the empty space next to him. Will knew Nico was still a bit insecure about people being close to him so he always made sure that Nico was comfortable with whatever he did, and when he nodded his head slightly in return Will smiled and placed himself next to his boyfriend.

Just half an hour into the film, Nico was already asleep on Will's shoulder. Just after the film started Will had put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer, after Nico had gotten comfortable against Will, he found it impossible to resist the temptation of sleep.

"Will...?" Nico murmured.

"Hm?"

"Will, stop."

"What?" After no reply Will looked down to see that Nico was still asleep and he took a moment to admire how innocent and peaceful he looked in this state. "Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Will, you're so great, y'know? Just... you're really great."

He couldn't contain his chuckle. "I know." He gently stroked up and down the younger boys arm absentmindedly.

"Hm." Nico hummed and Will leaned in slowly to peck his nose. Unfortunately, this made Nico jolt awake and his expression made Will laugh. "What?"

"You're just too adorable! With your messed up hair and tired eyes. Oh look, you're dribbling a bit too!" Will chuckled again as Nico wiped a bit of saliva of his chin, scowling. "Y'know, my sleeping beauty, you were full of compliments for me while you were away with the fairies."

"Oh gods...What did I say?"

Will suppressed another laugh and did an imitation of Nico's sleepy voice. "You're just really great, Will. You're so handsome and strong and I just wanna kiss you all day!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I said _all_ of that."

"Only joking. Though you did emphasise how great you think I am."

"Oh gods..." He repeated, covering his face with his hands.

Will held Nico's wrists and gently pried them away from his face, leaning in so he could feel the younger boy's uneven breath fluttering against his lips. "You looked so adorable..." His voice coming out low, "What were you dreaming about?"

Nico's eyes flickered down to Will's lips and, getting the message, Will closed the small gap between them and felt Nico's hesitant lips against his own. A shiver ran all through his body as he felt Nico lean into the kiss and Will's hand flew up to cup his face, deepening the kiss ever so slightly in delight at getting a response. Not that Nico didn't enjoy kissing, he'd just had no experience in it so when it came to Will pressing their lips together, he usually just sat there and let Will kiss him as he had no idea what to do himself. This time though, this time he felt something different. The usually giddy happiness he felt when Will kissed him was coupled with a need. A need for what he didn't know, but his body seemed to react automatically as he slightly pushed against Will's warm lips and brought a hand up to his blond hair, pulling him closer.

Will wrapped him arms around Nico and pulled him onto his lap, his lips hesitating slightly, expecting Nico to flinch away at the sudden advancement but instead he felt Nico's arms snake around his neck and his lips parted slightly with a sigh. Will couldn't quite believe his boyfriends sudden enthusiasm but he chose not to make a big deal about it, instead he gladly went along with it and hoped to give Nico exactly what he wanted. Will's lips moved against Nico's as he pulled the younger boy even closer against him, wanting to make the most of being so close to him while he had the chance. Something inside him seemed to take control and Will tugged slightly on Nico's bottom lip, nibbling and then sucking when he felt the hand in his hair tighten its grip. He moved to his jaw, kissing and sucking slightly down his neck to his prominent collarbones, urged on by the panting in his ear.

As Will reconnected his lips to Nico's, Nico shifted a little and in doing so accidently rubbed himself against Will's slightly hard crotch, causing them both to moan into the kiss. Will pulled away to look into his boyfriends eyes and attempt to calm his breathing a bit but almost immediately Nico grabbed his face and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. Shocked by his boldness, Will froze, momentarily confused. Just as he was about to respond back with just as much enthusiasm, Nico pulled away stuttering, his head hanging as if he were embarrassed.

"I-I-I...I'm s-sorry..." Nico murmured, barely audible, "I d-don't know what came over me..."

"Hey, hey, no need to apologise." Will reassured, "To be honest, that was god damn amazing!"

"B-but, when you froze I thought I'd freaked you out... I don't know why I acted like that, it just sort of... happened."

"But you liked it, right?" Will grinned.

"Yeah." Nico looked away, embarrassed. "I loved it."

"Well, that's all that matters then, hm?" Will spoke quietly, cupping Nico's face to make him face him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I froze because I was shocked. A good kinda shocked. Shocked because you've never acted like that before and I loved it, it was like my whole body was on fire." He leaned in a whispered the next bit into Nico's ear, "And I couldn't get enough of you."

When he pulled back he saw Nico's whole face was flushing red as he mumbled, "Yeah, I felt that way too."

Will smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist as he buried his face into the crook the smaller boy's neck. Nico threw his arms around his neck and clung on as they hugged, the still-playing Disney movie completely forgotten as they breathed in each other's scent.

Will has no idea how long they stayed like that, him sitting on the couch with Nico's leg's wrapped around his waist, torso slumped on his and their breaths on each other's necks. As the son of Hades began to drift off again, the son of Apollo whispered into his ear, "I love you, Nico." Unsure if it was heard or not.

**Aw, I love the idea to this one so much, but I'm sorry it's not the best written thing in the world!**

**I am _so tired_ and also I haven't written in a while and this is a bit different to my usual. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want another like it because I really enjoyed writing this one :3**


End file.
